Smile Natsume
by archandis
Summary: Why do you always smile' 'Being happy doesn't mean being perfect It means that you have decided to hide the imperfections. Life is too short to find all the imperfections.' NxM


Sourire Natsume

Idon't own Gakuen Alice or the song inspired by the movie Air

_

* * *

_

_If you knew where you came from where you're heading it wouldn't be called a real journey... well that is what I think it's like..._

_looking at the distance_

_For me everything is just a coincidence... on a journey it is nothing but a string of coincidence..._

_All I do is look at it for a spare min. or less and let it pass by... it's just like I'm watching a show from the distance..._

_That's why I'm getting out of this place is nothing but a mere coincidence... Nothing but a meaningless dot at the grand picture of life... _

_Opening the door and there was a flash of light_

* * *

"You have another mission kuroi-neko"

"Hai"

-after the mission-

Natsume's POV

'Damn it ' I cursed while escaping from the AAO's grasp again for about 17 years of my life half of it involves this kind of missions…

"Fuck" I pressed the bullet wound on my shoulder to slow down the bleeding…I continue to leap from tree to tree hoping to arrive the Academy as soon as possible…

"Kuso" that's what I said before my world turns to dark

* * *

Normal POV

A figure was sleeping under a tree… to be precise a girl with chocolate brown hair tied into 2 loose pigtails (AN: you know 2 pigtails that are tied near the shoulder blades) that was around 16-17 years old.

THUD

She woke with a sudden sound of something fall near her place

"Who's there?"

"…"

"Oji-chan?"

"…" When no answer came she cautiously went to the place she assumes the object fell. What she saw made her step back. It was a boy with raven black hair that is badly injured she went to the boy and kneeled beside him and took a look on the injuries 'he must have been through a lot by the size of it's wounds it should be fatal' she thought.

She carefully look around to see if someone's there when she is sure that no one's there she close her eyes for a while and a green glow escape from her hands and around the boy and little by little his wounds slowly heals. "There all done… hm… I wonder…" she picks up a mask that she found near the boy she held in front of her face "Why would a boy be wounded badly and is around my age?" she asked herself. When no one answered :insert sweat drop: she shrugged. She started to play with the boy's raven locks 'it keels so soft' AN: oh by the way Natsume's head is resting on Mikan's lap and they are under the Sakura tree She close her eyes and lean back as she sung a song she loves so much

I don't understand

this should be so easy

to just reach out my hand

and know the world is real

but nothings as it seems

now I can tell you freely

touching's not the only way to feel

When the rain falls

it's like heavens crying

when the names all

the difference that there is

cause tears are

the same when they are trying to grow

something good out of all the pain

hey

there's no difference between the teardrops and the rain

I know you probably say

that I'm just talking crazy

to think of life that way

means that I'm confused

There's happy and there's sad,

but maybe, yes, just maybe,

the sadness can make the happiness more true

When the rain falls

it's like heavens crying

when the names all

the difference that there is

cause tears are

the same when they are trying to grow

something good out of all the pain

hey

there's no difference between the teardrops and the rain

Because I know the boths are nessasary,

I don't let it bother me at all

When the rain falls

it's like heavens crying

when the names all

the difference that there is

cause tears are

the same when they are trying to grow

something good out of all the pain

hey

there's no difference between the teardrops and the rain

She was so caught up by singing the song that she didn't felt the boy stir and wake up and was now looking at her face with curious auburn eyes.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
